The present invention relates to an information processing device that performs data processing on measurement data measured by an analyzer, and displays the data processing results on a display section, and a data processing method.
An analyzer such as an Auger electron spectroscope (AES) is used in the field of sample analysis in order to analyze the elements present on the surface of a sample (e.g., JP-A-2008-20386).
When performing data processing on measurement data (e.g., spectrum, depth profile, Auger image, or secondary electron image) measured by the analyzer, the user must perform an operation that reads the measurement data, and then perform an operation that sequentially selects the desired data processing method (e.g., differential process, smoothing process, or automatic qualitative analysis process) from a menu, and applies the selected data processing method to the measurement data using a user interface that is displayed on a display. In this case, since the user must repeat an identical operation when implementing routine data processing, the operation takes time, and an erroneous operation easily occurs.